A President exposed
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: The truth about how far Charles Logan went, to get his way


A President exposed.

Agent Smith walked the corridor, of the F.B.I headquarters, and walked into his office.

Mr Bauer?, Jack Bauer stood up.

Yes sir said Jack, nice to meet you, as he shook his hand.

Well I have quite a bit of news for you, about Charles Logan.

What do you have?

He has admitted his role in David Palmer's assassination, but he told us that it wasn't the first time he tried to have him killed.

What, you mean that he tried to kill him before.

Ya, he told us everything, let me explain.

Jack listened carefully, as he spoke.

When Palmer was running for president, Logan was unhappy, that he was running. He believed him to be a weak man, and incapable of running this country, so he arranged for him to be assassinated, before he could win.

Was this the situation, involving the Drazans? Asked Jack.

Yes sir it was.

Chapter 2

10 years ago.

Charles Logan sat in his office in Washington D.C, waiting patiently, for his visitor to arrive.

The Knock came suddenly, and Logan moved to answer it.

Mr Logan, I'm Mr Steven's, I believe you have a problem, with David Palmer.

Yes I do, he is unfit to run this country, and I can't let him win, we need to do something about this.

Well there are many options, but we really only have one that will work, and that's to kill him.

How would we do that? Asked Logan

The Drazens recently discovered that their father is still alive, they are trying to get him back.

What do the Drazens have to do with this?

Operation Nightfall, the mission that Palmer authorised to kill Victor Drazen, if we can leak the information that Palmer was behind it, then they will kill him.

We are doing this afor the good of the country, do you understand?

Of course sir, I can contact Andre Drazen, and give him the details, they will arrange the hit with our knowledge.

Ok do it.

Chapter 3.

So that was it, said Jack a look of shock on his face.

Yes it was, Logan made also made contact with people inside the government to assist him, including Nina Myers.

Nina? Asked a shocked Jack.

Yes Nina was against Palmer becoming president also, so she became a mole for the Drazans, and became Logan informant. She passed on vital information through out the day to bought of them.

What didn't Nina give up Logan, when she was arrested?

Because Logan warned her to be quiet.

My God thought Jack.

But Logan didn't stop there.

What do you mean?

He kept looking for ways to kill or remove Palmer from office.

How? asked Jack.

The situation involving the Nuclear bomb.

He was involved in that as well.

8 and half years ago.

Roger Stanton, spoke to Logan over a secure line.

What do you mean a nuclear bomb, is on US soil.

A terrorist group named Second Wave is planning to detonate it in Los Angeles, in a few weeks.

You can't do this, said Logan

It won't go off, it's a ruse to force the United States, to strengthen its foreign policy, it will be two much for Palmer, and he will resign, and Vice President Prescott will take over. No one will die or even get hurt, we have a coral snake team tracking the bomb. When the time is right, it will be found, but it will still force the United states to go to war with the countries responsible, it will be for the greater good.

Make sure it goes right, lives are at stake here.

I just don't understand why Logan would that far, to get David Palmer out of office.

Yes well, after that failed, he supported the plan to infect Palmer with the Bio agent, it didn't kill him, but it was enough to keep him from continuing as President.

Jack was furious

He never stopped, trying to kill him, what about the assassination that was successful.

7 hours before Day 5.

Logan was discussing the Palmer matter with the other members of the conspiracy. Alan Wilson was calling the shots.

If we kill David Palmer, that will make us murderers, and we are not murderers, we are patriots.

Wilson bit back, he knows everything, and he reveal the truth, to the Government,, we have to keep him quiet.

Eventually there was nothing else Logan could do to change Wilson's mind.

I want Graham Bauer to arrange the assassination, and as a back up plan, I want the other three people who know that Jack Bauer is still alive, Tony Almedia, Michelle Dessler, and Chloe O Brian, killed as well, to create a distraction. Logan had no choice but to cooperate.

Jack just wanted to kill Logan, but he was just glad that he was now facing justice for his crimes.

The End.

By Francis Condon. Cork , Ireland.


End file.
